The Timelords and The Keronians
by Paradox Flux
Summary: The Doctor And Handles found a planet that they never gone too This Story has been DISCONTINUED sorry
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who - The Timelord and The Keronians

Doctor Who Sgt. Frog (Kerero Gunso) Crossover

(" in the Tardis in space ")

Handles: Sir, there is a planet ahead

The Doctor: ("runs up the stairs to the Console Area") really, what it called

Handles: Now Calculating...

The Doctor: well take you time you old thing

Handles: I am not old

The Doctor: just tell me what it is

Handles: ("turning the head and have the eye stalk looking at the doctor") Pekopon

The Doctor: Pekopon?

Handles:("looks back on the Tardis console") the destination of this planet is Pekopon

The Doctor: ("walks to the Tardis console and looks at the monitor") it looks exactly like earth  
But yet I do want to check it out

("The doctor walk to Handles, pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver, and sonicing around the lower neck ring")

Handles: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

The Doctor: Calm Down Grumpy Im creating a communication system so we can stay intact ("stops sonicing")

(" the doctor puts on a earpiece")

The Doctor: ok handles, I want you to teleport me down to the planet

Handles: why not just fly the tardis down there

The Doctor: to risky i just wanted to start things slow

("Handles use his claw to pull down a lever on the tardis which the doctor disappear and left out with some few sparks ")

("Doctor Who Opening Theme 2013")

(" the doctor appears in the ally way, started walking out, stopped, looking around, then he put his finger on the ear piece")

The Doctor: Handles, can you hear me

Handles: loud and clear

The Doctor: ugh you sound even more of a dalek voice I need to fix that, but I am on pekopon but seriously why is this called pekopon it looks exactly like earth, (" seen few people") even the people looks human

Handles: they are called pekoponians since the early years of A.D

The Doctor: well that's something ("hangs up"), well doctor, you are on a planet you never been on what should I do... Alien hunt time

("The doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starting to scan the area and then started running")

At the Hinata House

(" the doctor runs and stopped right in the front of the gate when his sonic screwdriver is going off")

Handles: it appears to be some kind of alien activity

The Doctor: I've noticed, over and out

"(The doctor opens the gate real slow like, started walking in smooth like, acting like something bad is gonna happen, then he reached to the door then he knocked couple of times, then someone answered")

A person: hello

The Doctor: oh hello I'm John Smith I'm around this neighbourhood and I just want to give a friendly welcome

Fuyuki: oh sure come on in

("The Doctor Enters in the house, once he entered in His Sonic Screwdriver started going off, the doctor reacted and struggles to make it stop, once he did, he sighed in relief, then he realised that Fuyuki was looking at him")

Fuyuki: what was that?

The Doctor: ("put his device in his pocket") it's nothing but nice place you got here

Fuyuki: thanks, oh I want you to meet my Sister

The Doctor: ok then

("as Fuyuki left, the doctor started looking around, and started walking to the living room, then Fuyuki comes back")

Nastumi: hello I'm nastumi

The Doctor: hello I am John Smith

Nastumi: well nice to meet you

The Doctor: You to

(" as nastumi left, the doctor turned around, and Keene a view of the backyard")

A/N: yeah I'm lagging sorry

The Doctor: whoa what a big window

Fuyuki: that's a door to a porch

The Doctor: oh... Well that's explains that handle there

("The doctor opens the door and walks to the backyard, Fuyuki follows him and closed the door behind him")

The Doctor: good view I guess

(" as Fuyuki and the doctor still to each other there a green frog creature like walking to the kitchen got on the steps and started doing the dishes, while that at the door suddenly Handles opened the door and entered the house he looked around while he is moving, when he looked directly at the green creature handles went still, as the green creature finished he turned around he seen the robotic Machine looking at him they both paused, the creature stood shock but yet scared")

End of Chapter 1  
(" Doctor Who ending Theme 2012-13")

A/N: I know this seems short but Coming Soon There Will Be A Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

("Doctor Who Opening Theme 2012-13")

(" the droid and the green alien are just both looking at each other")

Handles: DOCTOR!

Fuyuki: did I just hear a robotic voice yelled Doctor

The Doctor: oohhhh no

(" the doctor ran against the windowed door than fell to the ground, Fuyuki opened the door, the doctor got up and started speed walking inside, Fuyuki walked and closed the door behind him, closed the door, the doctor was walking to the name it called out whith his hand on his nose, and seen Handles")

The Doctor: WHAT Are You Doing Here!

("Handles Turn his Head (dome) to the of the doctor and began to move away the entrance of the kitchen, as so the doctor have a stun look and slowly removing his hand away from his nose")

The Doctor: oh my god, a Keronian

("Natsumi came by rushing")

Natsumi: what was that (" seen Handles") What The Heck is That

Fuyuki: uh John you a imaging stuff when you hit your nose really hard

("The Doctor looked at Fuyuki with a wtf face")

Natsumi: Fuyuki it's revealed

(" the doctor nods in agreement")

The Doctor: well another thing is also since someone (" looks at handles with a little of anger look") have a nerve to be here

("Handles move his eye stalk down a bit and fully turned to face another direction ")

The Doctor: but... natsumi and Fuyuki... I Am... The Doctor

(" Fuyuki and the Green Frog have a surprising face ")

Fuyuki: The Doctor

The green frog: THE Doctor

Fuyuki: The Legendary Timelord

The Green Frog: Right in Front of Us

The Doctor: I'm actually freaking out

Natsumi: same as me

Keroro: oh I am so Sorry ("saluts to the doctor") I am Sargent Keroro It is a shocking meeting you

Fuyuki: or even looking

Keroro: ("running to the doctor giving signals that he want to be picked up") Doctor you should meet my platoon Please!

The Doctor: Sure ("picks up Keroro") why not with your big puppy eyes

(" as that Keroro shows the doctor the direction to keroro's base")

Natsumi: Is He Really a Timelord or whatever

Fuyuki: What Do You Mean Sis

Natsumi: he just look like an average Human

Fuyuki: I don't know it's really noticeable, it's the way how he dressed, he does not dress like a average human

The Doctor: ("yelled out in far distance") Oi I Heard That!

Fuyuki: (" chuckles a little")

Natsumi: he could be just a weirdo

Fuyuki: they call him Strange actually, mostly odd, anyway, I heard Timelords have two hearts

Natsumi: so you think he will let us feel his heart beat

Fuyuki: he wouldn't mind

Handles: ("come close to Fuyuki and Natsumi") I know about the Doctor, He Created Me

(" Fuyuki and Natsumi looks at handles blankly but yet stun")

("Cut Scene")

Keroro: ok Doctor, just wait here until I call your name I want this to be a surprise ok

The Doctor: ("Gives Two Thumbs Up")

(" Keroro walks in the room")

Giroro: well look who show, what's been awhile

Tamama: what was that noise was upstairs

Dororo: Keroro What you do

Keroro: ("sarcastically") oh sure accuse me at something ("not sarcastic") but I have someone To Meet You Guys... Doctor

(" the Doctor walked in The Room")

The Doctor: hello

Giroro: that's The Doctor?

The Doctor: Giroro is that you My Father, Rassilon say some about you, he said why so mad just kidding but he did met your father

Giroro: yeah is the doctor

("Dororo walk close to the doctor")

Dororo: Doctor?

The Doctor: Zeroro Is That You, ("Picks up Dororo") can't not believe it's you

Dororo: you still remember me

The Doctor: of Course I will, you was like my best pal

Dororo: I sure was, and it's Dororo

The Doctor: Dororo huh, very ninja name, ok (" puts Dororo down") ok someone else

Tamama: me Next :D

The Doctor: well you sure a cute Keronian

Tamama: my Name is Private Tamama Sir

The Doctor: well nice to meet you Tamama ("shook tamama's hand")

Keroro: ("whispers to the doctor") oh that yellow frog is Sargent Major Kululu is the expert of technology and a genius but mad at the same time

The Doctor: intresting

Kululu: you know even know you are whispering I can still hear you

The Doctor: he said it not me

(" Keroro made a grumpy face")

Keroro: oh Doctor I forgot about Tamama even know he is kind and adorable but he can have a Serious Dark Side

The Doctor: well it's understandable

Keroro: why you say that

The Doctor: Keroro, everybody have a Dark Side, all of us... Including me and mine is similar to Tamama's

Tamama: how is that sir

The Doctor: well your is like Two Personally in One Body but mine is a Incarnation, My Future And Last Incarnation... The 13th Doctor

Dororo: if that incarnation is the opposite of you does he have a "name"

The Doctor: he Is Called The Valeyard but I call him The Dark Doctor, but he enough about Me, what you guys doing here on earth

Keroro: uhhhhhh..

Giroro: we are invaders, if you didn't know

("The Doctor didn't Like What Giroro but wasn't try to show his disgusting with a bit of disappointment face")

The Doctor: well I been knew that

Giroro: I wonder why Rassilon wouldn't let your people to be our military

The Doctor: Because Gallifreyans Are Not Invaders Rassilon cares about TimeLords he wouldn't risk his own people to join something... Like This

(" the room filled with silence then Natsumi came by")

Natsumi: hey Doctor um... There is Some Women That Knows You and Here Name Is Mrs. Smith

(" The Doctor Looked At here with a bit of a shocking look")

The Doctor: I will be up there

("Natsumi nods and then went back")

The Doctor: ("calling handles") Handles I want you to send Tardis to the Location I am

Handles though a earpiece: understood

("Doctor Who Ending theme 2011")

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

("Doctor Who Opening Theme 2011")

The Doctor: ("calling handles") Handles want you to. Bring the Tardis To The Location Where I Am

Handles: understood

Mrs. Smith: who was you talking too

Handles: ("Started Backing away and dodging the question") I'm gonna be back

("Handles started glowing blue and then a bright light, after the bright light Handles is gone")

Fuyuki: whoa where did he go

Mrs. Smith: ("sigh") somewhere i don't know but The Doctor better soon fix that droid's attitude

Natsumi: how long did you and the doctor known each other

Mrs. Smith: A very long time Ago

(" cut scene")

(" in the Base The Tardis started to fade in by pulsing with whooshing sounds then end with a thud then The Doctor Started walking to the door, he pulled out his key, unlocking the doors and started walking in and the door closed behind him")

Keroro: Doctor What is This

("Getting No answer, keroro and the others started walking to the front of the Tardis and they stood for 30 seconds after that keroro started come closer to the Tardis, reaching his arm to the door while he walks closer, the others telling don't do it but keroro not listening to them, so continuing, once he reached at 10 inches from the Door, The Doctor Opened the Door and Standing in The Doorway which made Keroro and Others except kululu Jumped")

The Doctor: are You Guys Coming or what

(" the platoon didn't answer because they are breathing too hard can't even speak one word")

("Cut Scene")

Mrs. Smith: have The Doctor told you he had friends named Mordecai and Rigby

Fuyuki and Natsumi: nope

Mrs. Smith: strange... Well don't mentioned that

("Fuyuki and Natsumi had a puzzling look after that there was whooshing sounds that is coming from the backyard they looked, and they seen a blue box appearing and then it fully showed and ends with a thud")

Mrs. Smith: well look who decided to show

("The Doctor opened the door and walks out and the platoon walks out too with a shocking look")

The Doctor: hello Melody Smith

Melody: hello sweetie

The Doctor: what you doing here

Melody: what I can't see you

The Doctor: you see me all the time.. Through out History

Melody: well.. ("Seen the frogs") who are them... Your "New" Companions

The Doctor: ("whispers") you know I don't do Companionship anymore

Melody: because My parents died, so who are you with...Handles?, you know he can't be a companion

The Doctor: that's why he is my assistance...

Melody: But that doesn't help you stop from being alone

("The Doctor broke into Silent with a upsetting look")

Nastumi: sorry to interrupt but Doctor who's your friend

Melody: I'm Professor Melody Smith... The Doctor's Wife

Giroro: ("in his mind") oh good heavens

Tamama: ("in his mind") is she even a Timelord

Fuyuki: ("looks at the Doctor") is she also a Timelord

("The Doctor Still be Silent")

Melody: oh don't mind him.. He can be emotional

The Doctor:...

Fuyuki: Doctor..

The Doctor: ("looks at Fuyuki")

Fuyuki: what does she mean by "New"

The Doctor: well let's first settle down over tea

Keroro: I know how to make Great Tea

Natsumi: good at lease you can make yourself useful

("Cut scene")

Keroro: the Teas are Ready

("Keroro walks to the living room and set down a trey with tea's.. Then Fuyuki, Natsumi, Melody, and The Doctor grab one")

The Doctor: ("sniff then took a sip") huh not bad keroro really pretty good

Keroro: why Thank You Doctor.. At lease someone appreciate the work I do around here

Natsumi: Can It Frog!

Keroro: see!

The Doctor: Anyway , let's get back something important, about that question well.. It wasn't long time ago... Melody parents one my in-law died from the weeping angels... There were my 2nd Great companions.. But it's funny because these two ("points at Keroro and Dororo") remind me of my in-laws

Dororo: ("blushes")

Melody: well I have to go, ("looks at The Doctor") This Time They Don't even Know I'm gone

The Doctor: ("chuckles") I guess seeing you soon

Melody: Spoilers

("Melody teleported using a Time Mibulator")

The Doctor: she always say that

Natsumi: Doctor I just Realized Something... Do You having Some where to be?

Fuyuki: yeah Like going other Universes and fighting off Monsters

The Doctor: I'm Not That Man Anymore, in My first time of my life I do not have some where to go

Fuyuki: ... Hey You Could Stay With Us Until You Get Up Your Feet Again

Natsumi: No, no, no We already got to much aliens here, besides where he is gonna stay

("Keroro Cuts off The Doctor Before he say anything")

Keroro: oh can stay in my room like a sleep over we can stay up late, telling stories and building Gandam Modules

Tamama: he can stay with me and Momeka ("looks at the doctor") I live in a big mansion

The Doctor: GUYS!...Love The Offer But I got The Tardis and Beside Tardises are bigger Than a Mansion

Natsumi: You Mean That Blue Box There it's a bit small to me and low tech

The Doctor: because 1. You Never seen the inside, 2. Is Because she is in disguise, the Cloaking Device got stuck and I don't even bother To Fix it, and if I do... I wouldn't know where it be

Natsumi: ok I want to see your Tardis

The Doctor: ok, Come

Fuyuki: I'm coming too

(" the rest follow the doctor to the Tardis, The Doctor unlocked the door, opened it, and entered in as the others entered in the Tardis as well, as The Hinatas entered Their faces went into shock but Fuyuki he is Stunned and surprise with Happyness at the same time")

Fuyuki and Natsumi: It's Bigger Than The Inside

The Doctor: I do Get That A lot

Natsumi: what Power This Thing

The Doctor: A Black Hole

Kululu: a black hole you say will it just rip this ship apart

The Doctor: yes I does but not this one

("The Doctor Press some buttons and pull some leavers on the Tardis Console then shows a image of a Star That is The Size of a Sun on the monitor")

The Doctor: come over here and see this

("The rest came by to the Console and see what's on The Monitor")

Natsumi: whoa... Is that a sun

The Doctor: It's a Exploding Star, becoming the act of a Black Hole.. Timelord Engineering you rip the star out of its orbit and suspend it in the State of Decay

Fuyuki: it's beautiful... This place is amazing

The Doctor: yeah... The energy Source Is Called The Eye of Harmony us Gallifreyans

Use it to power Tardises and The Cities of Gallifrey

Natsumi: it even Sounds Beautiful

Dororo: you should Seen The Planet

Keroro: To Bad It's Gone

("Dororo Elbow bump keroro, telling him To Stop Talking")

Keroro: what is true.. Destroy in a war

Dororo: Keroro I Think You Should Just Shut Up Now

Keroro: ("sees The Doctor") oh...

(" The Doctor lean against the console with his head down")

Keroro: Doctor I am So Sorry

The Doctor: it's fine, just fine.. You just didn't know so it wasn't your fault

Natsumi: it's been haunting You hasn't it

The Doctor: (" Nodding yes") but let's Just move on... The Tardis is The Largest Ship in The Universe

Fuyuki: so there is more room

The Doctor: yep, this Desktop, have Couple of Bedroom counting mine, a Kitchen, a Swimming Pool, and Library

Keroro: well let's Go

("Keroro started running to the entrance the lead to the hallways then The Doctor Grab Keroro By The Head")

The Doctor: hold on there Keronian, you just don't wander off like that you can get lost in here and plus The Tardis will mess with your minds

Keroro: then what's near to the Console room

The Doctor: ... My Bedroom

("Cut scene")

(" Fuyuki, Natsumi, Keroro, Dororo, Tamama, and The Doctor appears in front of the Door to The Doctor's Room Then Doctor opens the door and all started walking in")

Natsumi: what's all this stuff

The Doctor: Memories, through my Life

(" Keroro Sees a case in it is 5 past Sonic Screwdriver Models, Fuyuki open a box filled with Photos of The Past Doctors and his Past Companion")

Fuyuki: hey Doctor, Who are These guys

The Doctor: oh Those are my Past Companions, With Different Faces

Fuyuki: really.. Cool

Tamama: so you where a Avian

The Doctor: a body of a avian.. That's The Problem of Regeneration... You Don't know What You Gonna Get ("sees what Tamama have on his hand") what you got there

Tamama: I found a Watch with weird Circular Symbols

The Doctor: oh You Do not want to open That ("takes The watch")

Tamama: why not

The Doctor: This Watch Is not Ordinary, This My Fob Watch That Have Timelord DNA... My DNA, if a Person Opens it Well Think about Resurrection

("The Doctor Toss The Watch Into A Box")

Dororo: Doctor is This what I Think it is

To Be Continued

("Doctor Who Closing Theme 2011 Theme")


End file.
